A Little Bit of Love
by BlazingBlazy
Summary: Sometimes, a little bit of love is all someone may need...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Had to make some edits with the grammar and such...  
Just trying to make the story better for you all!  
** **If you guys could do a big favor, and PM me where there are grammatical/Spelling errors, that would be great! Thank you all so much!**

 **Now, on to the story!**

A Little Bit of Love

(Short Shadouge story)

Chapter 1: "The Life I Deserve"

It was a freezing cold winter night, and Shadow the Hedgehog was all alone. The Ebony colored hedgehog shivered as he moved closer toward the fire. He curled up in the Fetal position, trying to keep himself warm. "I guess this is the life I deserve..." He said as he shivered again. "I guess now I've learned...no one remembers you for the good things you do...Just the bad..." Shadow said as he moved closer to the fire. "AH!" Shadow saw his glove was on fire. Shadow teleported the glove off, and stomped on it a few times. Too Late! Now the glove was gone too. The fire then went out.

"Of course..." Shadow said as he leaned against a tree. "Ow ow splinter..." Shadow said as he jumped forward. Shadow walked a bit, then collapsed.

He awakened the next morning, and saw that he was in a very fancy-looking room. "Shadow? Hey, can you hear me? Say something!" Shadow heard a familiar voice saying.

He slowly opened his eyes as he saw Rouge the Bat standing next to the bed. "Where...am I...?" Shadow asked, clueless of the current situation.

"Wanna take a guess?" Rouge asked with a smile on her face.

"Ugh...no clue...you know how much I hate your little "Guessing games" Rouge..." Shadow said as he sat up. Rouge sighed.

"Look, I'll tell you, if you lay back down, and get some rest..."

Shadow glared. "Why?" He asked.

"When I found you last night, you were buried in the snow shivering, and your glove was gone. There was a piece of wood in your back, And there was ash all over the ground..." Rouge answered. She had a tone that made Shadow think she cared about him, and though it was almost an angry sounding tone, it almost sounded calming to him. "When you woke up, you were breathing very heavily...I just want to make sure that you're ok..." Rouge said as she perked her ears down.

Shadow sighed. "Fine." Shadow said as he layed down. Rouge stuck a thermometer in his mouth. She then took it out.

"Oh dear..." She said with a sad tone. "I guess he's doing better..." Rouge said, not realizing she was talking out loud.

"What? What happened?" Shadow asked as he jumped out of the bed. He clenched his fists.

"Oh...It's nothing, Shadow..." Rouge answered.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Ya want something to eat?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah...sure..." Shadow mumbled. He had buried his face into the pillow.

Rouge grabbed the blanket and covered him back up.

Shadow started to fall back asleep, but before he did, he heard Rouge say:

"By the way, you're in the White House..."

He then wondered how after the two went their separate ways, Rouge now had hit it big with G.U.N. and the President, meanwhile, he ended up homeless. He heard the footsteps of Rouge leaving the room as he dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Bit of Love

(A short Shadouge story)

Chapter 2: "Topaz"

 _MEANWHILE..._

"Good Morning everyone!" Rouge shouted as she walked into Topaz's office.

"Good Morning, Rouge..." One of the guards said back to her.

"Merry Christmas!" She said as she dragged a Santa hat out of her purse and put it on. Topaz rolled her eyes.

"Oh, good morning, Topaz!"

Rouge said as she walked over to her. "Gettin' into the Christmas spirit?" Rouge asked. Topaz once again rolled her eyes.

"C'mon...I know that you're old, but have a little joy!"

Rouge said, nudging her with her elbow. The other guards laughed.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Topaz yelled. Rouge smirked. She walked into the kitchen. "Oh, is Rouge making her own breakfast today?" Topaz asked.

"I guess so..." One of the other guards answered.

"Weird...Normally she's pretty lazy..." Topaz said.

"What if she's sick?" Topaz said as she gasps.

The guards weren't amused by her joke. "That was lame." One of the guards commented.

"Probably cuz she's old!"

They heard Rouge say from the other room.

The guards laughed.

"Oh come on..." Topaz said as she face-palmed.

A few minutes later, they saw Rouge coming out with a several plates of food. "Wow...someone has an appetite..." Topaz said as she laughed.

"Excuse me!" Rouge yelled. She set the food down. "I just so-happened to take a homeless man into my care!" Rouge answered with her eye twitching. The guards glared at Topaz.

"Who is it?" Topaz asked. "He isn't a danger to us, is he?" Topaz asked with concern.

"Shadow the Hedgehog..." Rouge answered. She looked down, knowing she was in trouble.

"Shadow? He's our biggest threat!" Topaz screamed.

"You don't understand!" Rouge yelled back. "After what happened with the Ark, he's been trying to right his wrongs!" Rouge continued. "Remember when Metal Sonic went rogue? Shadow, Omega, and I helped Sonic get the Chaos Emeralds to stop him! Remember how Shadow was the one preventing Emerl from going rogue? Remember how Shadow was the one who showed Silver the truth? Remember how Shadow combated Mephiles, even though it was pure TORTURE for him? It was all to help US! We went on a journey in space, And I told you all about it! There was this girl, who after everyone betrayed her, Shadow kept fighting alongside her, and he had to WATCH as she died! He was too late, to rescue two different people! That's why he is the way he is! He just wants to know someone cares, and that they won't be violently ripped away from him!" Rouge said as she tried to catch her breath from yelling so much.

"What about when he tried to kill Cosmo? Huh?" Topaz answered back.

"She was secretly a Metarex Spy! Shadow was TRYING to help!" Rouge answered back.

"That was attempted MURDER!" Topaz shouted back. "Well what better way to control the situation?" Rouge shouted again.

"Fine, try to change him then." Topaz said as she walked out.

Rouge grabbed the food and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Bit of Love

(A short Shadouge story)

Chapter 3: "I have my ways..."

 _MEANWHILE..._

"Shadow...I'm back..."

Rouge said as she set the food on the bed. Shadow opened his eyes.

"Wow...Thank you..." Shadow said, still not making eye contact.

"Sure...now what would you like to drink?" Rouge asked.

"Ugh...I don't know...something warm I guess..." Shadow said as he started eating.

"All right then...be back in a few..." Rouge said as she walked out.

"Weird...he actually said "Thank You"..." Rouge thought as she walked over to a coffee machine. Rouge hummed "Fly in the Freedom" as she made some coffee. She then goes back into her room, where Shadow was. Rouge stared at him, as she watched him eat like a pig. "Wow..."

She sat on the edge of the bed. Shadow looked at her. "Oh...Um...sorry..." Shadow then said as he continued eating. Rouge hands him the cup of coffee, and he starts chugging it. "Hey! Take it slow, would ya?" Rouge asked. Shadow slowed down.

 _A FEW MINUTES LATER..._

Shadow finished, and teleported the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"So...what do you want for Christmas, Shadow?" Rouge asked. Shadow just laid there.

"Shadow?" Rouge said his name.

"..." Shadow remained silent. "Nothing..." Shadow answered.

"Lemme guess, You want a place to stay, don't you?" Rouge asked. "I'll arrange that..." Rouge continued.

"Ya know, I have my ways..." Rouge said as she nudged him.

"I want..." Shadow started.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"I just want...to not be alone..." Shadow answered while tearing up.

"For my whole life...Anything I started to love would get violently ripped away from me...Will I ever find happiness?" Shadow asked, trying not to cry in front of Rouge.

"I'm sure that you will, Shadow..." Rouge said as she gave him a re-assuring look.

"So...how did you end up homeless?" Rouge asked.

"Well, After the Space Oddessy, I was feeling very weak...I used the last bit of my energy to warp me home...I was warped to the Egg Carrier, and then everything went black...When I woke up, I was in a snow bank...I think the doctor didn't want any "heroes" on his ship, thinking they'd destroy it..." Shadow answered.

"You know, you always could've come to me..." Rouge said back to him.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"No, Really. I'm here for you..." Rouge said, getting annoyed with Shadow's stubborn attitude.

"If it helps ya feel better, he kicked me out too..." Rouge said to him.

Shadow didn't say a word.

"Hey, I'll be back in a bit, okay?" Rouge said as she started walking out.

Shadow just dozed off again.

 _LATER..._

Shadow woke up again, and saw that he was in another room.

"Where...Am I?" Shadow asked Rouge as he sat up.

"I told you that I have my ways, Remember?" Rouge answered back to him.

"So does that mean...?" Shadow wanted to ask a question, but he paused.

"Yeah...I got you your own room...Pretty cool, huh?" Rouge says as she nudges him again. "I'll just stay with you until you're better though..." Rouge said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Better? From what?" Shadow asked, almost completely forgetting the night before.

"Oh, nothing." Rouge answered.

Shadow spent most of the rest of the day resting.

Meanwhile, Rouge was determined to find something that would make Shadow happy.


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Bit of Love

(A short Shadouge story)

Chapter 4: "Something's Up!"

4:00 P.M.

G.U.N. Base

"Ugh...This place is so dusty... and gross...How long has it even been since they used this facility?" Rouge asked herself as she kept walking.

Rouge gasped.

"There it is!" She shouted as she flew toward it.

It was Shadow's old motorbike. After the Black Arms invasion, G.U.N. took it away, hoping Shadow wouldn't cause anymore damage.

"HEY!" Rouge heard a voice call.

"Topaz?" Rouge said as she turned around.

"Still have a bit of "Thief" in you, huh?" Topaz asked as she approached Rouge.

Topaz held up a taser.

"Step away from the bike!" Topaz said as she put her finger on the trigger.

"Fine!" Rouge said as she threw her hands up.

"It's just a bike!" Rouge said as she flew to the other side of the room, parallel to the bike.

"What is your deal, anyway? He works for you, ya know?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms. "Aren't you supposed to care about ALL of your soldiers?" Rouge asked.

"Ya know, Mephiles never would've been released, had you not sent Shadow on that mission..." Rouge said with a smirk. "And after Mephy WAS released, you never stopped Shadow...Ya never told him to retreat or nothin'...

Rouge said, knowing something was up.

"No matter HOW much he was tortured...You didn't care..." Rouge said as she leaned against the wall.

"Ya know, it was YOUR guy's fault that Shadow lost Maria and everyone else in the first place!" Rouge said angrily.

"Fine. Take the Bike. Whatever. I don't even care anymore." Topaz said as she walked out.

"Cool." Rouge said in her mind. Rouge spent a while cleaning up the bike, and drove it back to the White House.


	5. Chapter 5

A Little Bit of Love

Chapter 5: "The Second Gift"

5:15 P.M.

White House.

Rouge had her own garage, so until she knew what else to do with the bike, she decided to just keep it there.

She walked up to Shadow's room on the third floor. She walked in without even bothering to knock. "Hello!" She said happily. Shadow was watching a Dr. Phil episode about addictions. Rouge turned off the TV.

"Hey! What was THAT for?" Shadow asked, now angered.

"Ugh...you are so irritable... Ya know that?" Rouge asked. "Look, come down to the garage with me, would ya?" Rouge asked as she walked downstairs. Shadow followed her. The two go into the garage. Shadow gasped.

"My...my motorbike...How did you...?" Shadow paused again.

"I have my ways, hun." Rouge answered. "I'll let ya bond with your bike, I have places to be."

Rouge said as she walked out.

"Hmm...he seemed happy enough...but I know he's still not...What to get him now?" Rouge asked herself.

She then got an idea.

She went into her room, and went on her computer.

She hacked into some old files of Project: Shadow.

"Aha..." Rouge said happily. She printed out the pictures.


	6. Chapter 6

A Little Bit of Love

Chapter 6:

5:40 P.M.

White House

Rouge was super-gluing the pictures to pages, and stapling the pages together.

She put a poorly-drawn picture of Shadow and Maria on the cover, drawn by Shadow himself a few days after he was created. "Perfect!" Rouge said as she flipped through the pages of the book. "He is going to LOVE this!" Rouge said as she closed the book. About 5 minutes later, Rouge went into Shadow's room. "Hey hun...how ya feelin'?" She asked him.

"Better." Shadow answered, still refusing to make eye contact. "Hey...I made you a little something..." Rouge said as she grabbed a box.

Before she went to Shadow's room, she quickly wrapped it. Just to try to get Shadow into the Christmas spirit.

Rouge placed the box on the night table next to Shadow.

He grabbed it off the night table. Shadow slowly started opening it. He then stared at it, and started tearing up.

"Maria..." Shadow said quietly. He flips through the pages of the book and saw pictures of him, Maria, and Gerald. "Th-Thank you..." Shadow said with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Sure thing hun." Rouge replied as she hugged him.

"Oh hey!" Rouge said as she jumped up.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I got you something else too! Be back in a bit!" Rouge said as she flew out.

"Sorry, gotta use your bike." Rouge said to herself as she got on Shadow's bike.

"Let's move!" Rouge said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

A Little Bit of Love

Chapter 7: "Team Sol"

6:00 P.M.

Portal to Sol

Rouge parked the bike.

She walked toward the portal.

A pillar was at each side of the portal. There was another pillar on top of the portal. All three pillars held Sol Emeralds on top. The Sol Emeralds were powering the portal. Rouge walked in.

She came out the other side, this side with four pillars, holding the rest of the Emeralds. She walked toward a house. The sign read:

"Marine's House"

Rouge walked in, and saw Silver and Blaze sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hi Rouge!" Blaze said cheerfully. Silver was too absorbed in the program he was watching. It was "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic".

Blaze then elbowed Silver.

"Ow ow..." Silver said as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh! Um..." Silver noticed Rouge was there and changed the channel. "Yeah! Soccer! So manly!" Silver shouted.

Rouge facepalmed. "Where's that jacket I gave you, Silver?" Rouge asked him.

"Oh...Um... let me get it!" Silver said as he flew up. He flew up to far, and hit his head on the ceiling.

"I'm okay!" Silver said as he slowly levitated back to the ground.

"Hiya Mate!" A raccoon said as she walked out of the back room. She looked at Rouge. "Aw! Well Crikey! We got a guest now don't we? Mah name's Marine, Yessiree!" Marine said as she shook Rouge's hand. "What's your name, mate?" Marine asked.

"Um...Rouge...Rouge...the bat..." She said back to Marine. Rouge gasps.

"Hey! I made that for Shadow!" Rouge said angrily as she grabbed Marine, and took the jacket off.

"Ya made it for mah shadow? Well strewth! That's so nice 'o ya mate!" Marine said, jumping up and down.

Rouge walked over to Silver. "Last time I ever let you take care of something I own." Rouge said angrily to Silver.

"Okay...I'm sorry mate..." Silver covered his mouth.

"Oh...no..." Blaze thought to herself. "NO! I'M TURNING INTO MARINE!" Silver yelled as he flew around sobbing.

"Why am I stuck with these two idiots?" Blaze thought to herself.

"I mean, I love these two, but I've never met two people so stupid..." Blaze kept thinking. Rouge started walking out.

"Oh. And, Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"I know about the brony fad... You don't need to hide it from me... " Rouge said as she walked out. She walked into the portal, and when she walked out, the bike was gone.

"Oh no!" Rouge thought to herself. "Better check my garage...maybe Shadow found the bike and rode it back..." Rouge said as she flew as fast as she could back to the White House.


	8. Chapter 8

A Little Bit of Love

Chapter 8: "Corrupted Official"

7:00 P.M.

G.U.N. HQ

"I have you now, Shadow!" A man said as he loaded his pistol. "All because of you, and MY best friend was ripped away from me! You're life ends here, Shadow the Hedgehog!" The man pulled the trigger, and a bullet went into Shadow's leg.

"Ugh..." Shadow said as he fell to the ground. "You have to understand, I'm as miserable as you are! I Didn't kill Maria! It's not my fault!" Shadow said as he tried to stand back up. "Abraham Tower! You have to understand! The creators never know how their creations feel! Maria was killed because of Gerald's research! You were the one who ordered the Ark to be shutdown!" Shadow yelled.

Tower shot another bullet into Shadow's other leg.

"Ugh..." Shadow said as he grabbed his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos...Control!" Shadow shouted. Nothing happened. "What? Why isn't my Chaos Control working?" Shadow asked.

Tower laughed. "Technology has advanced so much, that humans can wield devices that allow THEM to use Chaos Control! So, I'm countering YOURS with MINE!" Tower said with a smirk on his face. "It's all over, Shadow!" Tower said as he pulled the trigger again, shooting into Shadow's arm.

"Ugh..." Shadow put his free hand on his now bleeding other arm.

Tower then aimed for the heart.


	9. Chapter 9

A Little Bit of Love

Chapter 9: "Lifeless"

7:45 P.M.

Tails' house

"SONIC!" Rouge yelled as she ran in, with tears filling her eyes.

"Whoa...Everything okay?" Sonic asked. "I...I need you to use Chaos Control to warp us to Shadow's location!" Rouge said while crying.

"Why? What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"I returned from Sol... And Shadow's motorbike that I rode there was stolen...and he's not at home!" Rouge said through her tears.

"Okay then!" Sonic said with a determined look on his face. Rouge threw the jacket onto the couch.

Sonic grabbed Rouge's arm with one hand, and held the emerald up in the other.

"Chaos Control! Let's Go!"

7:50 P.M.

G.U.N. HQ

Sonic and Rouge arrive, only to realize they were too late.

"SHADOW!" Rouge yelled as she ran over to him. "Shadow! No! Don't leave me!" Rouge said as she fell down beside him.

"Hmm...the hospital would never take Shadow...not with Tower in charge..."

Sonic thought to himself.

He walks over to Rouge and Shadow. He picks Shadow up, holding him with one hand. In the way Sonic was holding him, Shadow looked absolutely lifeless. "Rouge, grab onto Shadow...Hold his hand or Somethin'..." Sonic said as he picked up his Chaos Emerald in his other hand. Rouge held Shadow's hand.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled. In a bright flash, they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

A Little Bit of Love

Chapter 10: "Salvage the Night"

7:55 P.M.

Tails's lab

Tails heard someone call his name. A bright flash happened, and Sonic and Rouge appeared.

Sonic set Shadow's limp body on the bed. "Whoa! What happened?" Tails asked in shock.

"No time to explain!" Is he still alive?" Sonic asked. Tails started running some tests.

A few minutes later, Tails called Sonic and Rouge back into the room. "So...? He's gone...Isn't he?" Rouge asked, eyes red from crying.

"He's alive...but...not well...at all...he's still holding on, but barely..." Tails said as he looked back over at Shadow.

Rouge held his hand.

"Tails? Do you think...?" Sonic whispered into Tails's ear. "...That she loves him?" Sonic asked.

"I...think so..." Tails whispers back.

"Hey, Rouge?" Sonic said her name as he walked over to her. "He's the Ultimate Life-form... He'll pull through...He's survived a fall from space, I think he'll be okay..."

They could hear the Christmas music being blasted at full volume from Amy's house in Central City.

"Oh! The party! How could I forget the party? Ugh...my friends are gonna hate me." Sonic said as he got up.

"You guys can go...I'll stay here and take care of Shadow...Sonic? I'll text you if he makes any progress..." Tails said to them.

"Got it!" Sonic said, making his normal cheesy grin and thumbs up. "C'mon, Rouge...Let's try to salvage the rest of the night..." Sonic said, holding out his hand.

Rouge walked out without a word.

"Um...o...k...then..." Sonic said as he followed her.


	11. Chapter 11

A Little Bit of Love

Chapter 11: "Time to 'Fess Up!"

8:20 P.M.

Amy's house

Rouge stopped at the door.

"You all right?" Sonic said as he walked next to her.

Rouge looked at Sonic.

"I...have a confession..." Rouge said as she looked down. "What?" Sonic asked. "I...love Shadow...and..." Rouge stopped.

"Yeah...heh...I know the feeling..." Sonic answered back as he rubbed his nose.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Who do you like?"

"Promise not to tell?

"I promise."

"Amy"

"Have you told her?"

"No..."

Rouge looked back up at him.

"Sonic...tell her...before she's gone..." Rouge said, trying not to cry. Sonic sighed.

"Okay...I'll try..." Sonic said as he shrugged. He opened the door.

Him and Rouge go in.

They see Amy near the punch bowl, which was on a table on the other side of the room.

Sonic took a deep breath as he approached her.

"Um...hey Amy...How's it goin'?" Sonic asked.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled as she hugged him. "I'm SOOO glad you could make it! Where have you been?" Amy asked.

Rouge came up behind Sonic. "Oh..." Amy said sadly as she started walking away.

She had assumed that Sonic was with Rouge.

"Amy...wait..." Sonic said as he bit his lip.

"What?" Amy asked as she walked back over to him.

Sonic got on one knee, and Amy's heart started pounding.

"One of our friends nearly died today...I still don't know if he'll be okay...Amy...I don't want to lose you...you're important to me...more important then it seems like...I'm not really good at this romance stuff...but... maybe you could teach me..." Sonic said as he stood back up. "I...love you, Amy..."

Amy started tearing up.

"I...I LOVE YOU TOO!" Amy shouted as she hugged him.

Everyone around the room started clapping.

"Merry Christmas, Amy..." Sonic said with a grin on his face. "Okay...you...can let me... go...like...now..." Sonic said. Amy stopped. "Thank you, Sonic...this is the best present I could ask for..." Amy said as she grabbed his hand.

Rouge walked out,

and the party continued.


	12. Chapter 12

A Little Bit of Love

Chapter 12: "What I really want..."

10:05 P.M.

Tails's house

Rouge walked back in.

She saw Tails picking up his communicator. "Hmm?" Rouge said as she walked toward him. "Tails? Has he made any progress?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah...he's been doing an awful lot of moaning for the past 5 minutes now..." Tails said as he walked back into the room Shadow was in. Rouge followed. Shadow started to open his eyes.

"Shadow...?" Rouge said as she walked to his bedside.

"Rouge...I need...to say something..." Shadow said. Rouge held his hand.

"What is it, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"I Don't know...if...I'll make it..." Shadow said while breathing heavily. "So...I just want you to know...You're the best thing...that's ever happened to me...After Maria's death...I never thought...that I could be happy again...I let my own sorrow and guilt take over me...But, with you...I get to feel... that happiness again...Rouge, I just want to say...I love you..." Shadow said as he gripped onto Rouge's hand. "What I really want for Christmas...Is...you..." Shadow said as his eyes started to close.


	13. Chapter 13

A Little Bit of Love

Chapter 13: "Back on Track!"

 _ONE MONTH LATER..._

"We have now successfully put Abraham Tower behind bars thanks to Rouge the bat, and Sonic the Hedgehog.

G.U.N. is now looking for a new leader-"

Shadow turned off the TV.

"Hey Sweetie..." Rouge said as she came in.

Shadow grabbed Rouge's cell-phone, and got on Facebook.

"I'm bored..." Shadow said as he looked through what was trending.

"Well sorry, sweetheart...I just want to make you that you recover completely before you do anything else..." Rouge said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

 _NEWS FLASH_

The TV said when Rouge turned it back on.

"We have found a new leader to handle G.U.N.!" The news reporter said cheerfully.

Topaz then walked into the room.

"Guess who G.U.N.'s new leader is?"

"Oh my gosh! Is it you?" Rouge asked.

"Yes!" Topaz said excitedly.

"Great Job!  
...Not bad for an old lady..." Rouge added.

Topaz face-palmed.

Topaz walked over to Shadow.

"Hi...Um...I'd like to apologize..." Topaz said as she curtsied.

"For what?" Shadow said as he switched to playing Sonic Runners.

"Well, I was trying to get in Rouge's way of helping you out...and...the truth is...Abraham Tower wanted me to stop her...He doesn't want you to be happy, Shadow...He's firmly convinced that you killed Maria...and he's not letting go off that belief any time soon...I do hope you'll accept my apology..."

Topaz said sadly.

"Sure." Shadow answered.

"Hey guys!" Silver said as he walked in the door.

"Shadow, you and Sonic were so brave, confessing to Amy and Rouge the way you guys did!"

Silver said as he jumped up and down.

"So...I told Blaze how much I loved her...And it went really well!"

Silver said as he flew around.

"Looks like we all got the girls!" Silver said as he continued to fly around like a maniac. He then crashed into the wall. "Ow..." Silver said as he rubbed his head.

"Shadow, you are SOOO brave!

I want to be like you someday!  
Well, without the grumpy part..." Silver said excitedly.

"Sure." Shadow said as he kept playing. "Yes! High Score! 30 Million boiz!" Shadow yelled with the scratchiest voice anyone could ever hear. "Ow...my throat..." Shadow said as he reached for a glass of water that was on the night table.

"Eww, Water..." Silver said as he flew backwards.

Topaz looked over at him. "Um...water is necessary for survival, you know?" Topaz said, feeling annoyed with Silver's antics.

"It's for cleaning yourself, not drinking, Silly!" Silver replied.

"Hey, Shadow, Rouge, Topaz?  
All of you come to Amy's house tonight, okay?" Silver said as he flew out.

"Guess we have no choice..." Shadow said as he spun the Roulette. "YES! I win! I got Omega!" Shadow said as he held up the phone. Topaz (Once again) rolled her eyes. That night, Shadow, Rouge, and Topaz all went to Amy's house.

They saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy all posing.

Cream was trying to figure out a camera, Omega was checking a guest list, Silver and Marine were sitting on the couch eating popcorn, and Blaze was cooking s'mores with her pyrokinesis. "We gettin' ready for a photo shoot or something?" Rouge asked.

"Well, kinda, yes." Sonic answered. Shadow locked his eyes onto Omega, and glared.

"Shadow, are you all right?" Rouge asked.

Shadow stomped over to Omega. "Where WERE you?" Shadow yelled, jumping on top of the large robot. "I NEEDED you! And you were GONE!" Shadow said as he started turning red.

"CHAOS..."

"Go outside!" Sonic said, interrupting him. Silver teleported him away. Shadow teleported himself back a few minutes later.

"Hmph...sorry about that... SOMEONE decided to ABANDON me in my time of need!" Shadow said, walking toward Omega.

"Whoa, tiger, chill." Sonic said as he grabbed him.

"I think I got it!" Cream said as she pressed a button. She waited about 10 seconds, and the camera flashed. She got a picture of Silver and Marine flicking popcorn into each-others mouths.

"Um...Okay...then..."  
Cream said as she got ready to press the button again.

"Everyone into position!" Cream shouted. Everyone got together, and with the help of Amy and Tails, all got into certain spots, then Cream pressed the button. Cream runs over to everyone else, and kneels down in front of Amy.

"Everyone say Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

"SHADOW!"

Everyone called. Even Shadow himself. The camera flashed.

Sonic and Cream went to see how the picture turned out.

"Perfect!" Sonic said as he took it out.

"It's beautiful, Mr. Sonic!" Cream said as she giggled. Cheese started jumping up and down, and eventually starting flying around.

"Up and Down and All Around!" Silver shouted as him and Cheese flew in those directions. Knuckles grabs a radio and played  
"Speed Highway", the song where the line came from.

Tails flicked a light switch, and the house looked like they were having a rave party! "The S'mores are done!" Blaze called. Everyone ran into the kitchen to get their special "Blaze the Cat edition" S'mores.

Except, for Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic continued to look at the picture while Shadow approached him. "Hey Sonic?" Shadow said as he stood in front of him, attempting to make eye contact.

"Yeah? What's up pal?" Sonic asked.

"Why did you have everyone say "Shadow"?" He asked, feeling confused.

"Well, we gotta celebrate our now teammate SOMEHOW..." Sonic answered. "That is, if you WANT to be our new teammate..." Sonic said.

Shadow smiled. "Yes, I would love too..." Shadow said happily.

Sonic took a picture of Shadow smiling, but seeing as it was such a rare occasion, Sonic wanted to have a memory of it. Of course, now that Shadow finally had his life back on track, smiling wasn't going to be so rare anymore. Sonic wrapped his arm around Shadow.

"Now, Let's go get some S'mores!"

Sonic said as the two walked into the now-crowded kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

A Little Bit of Love

Chapter 14:

A Message From Blazy!

 **Hi! It's me, Blazy! Just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Feeling lonely this Christmas season? Well, remember, there is always someone there for you, no matter how dark things seem. MERRY CHRISTMAS 2015!**


End file.
